1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to vertical wall inserts providing a finished recess in a wall for accommodating rear mounted washer and dryer appliance fittings within the wall dimensions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Appliances such as washers and dryers utilize back mounted fittings for connecting the appliances to the necessary plumbing, electrical outlets and vents. Automatic washers require hot and cold water supplies, a drain, and must be plugged into an electrical outlet. Dryers require gas or electrical connections, and also require a vent for exhausting the drying air externally of the dwelling.
The conventional practice is to attach the appliance's water, drain and electrical connections to a vertical wall and attach the appliance connections thereto by flexible hoses and electrical cords. The dryer vent conduit may be mounted in the wall, or in the floor adjacent the wall, and is usually attached to the dryer by a duct elbow, or the like. The necessity to accommodate the appliance hoses, vents, ducts and electrical cords behind the appliance requires that the appliance be located outwardly away from the adjacent wall approximately four inches or so. The necessity to locate the appliances away from the wall detracts from the usable floor space, and as many laundry areas have limited floor space, the necessity to locate the appliances away from the adjacent wall often results in cramped and inconvenience quarters, and may locate the appliances within the traffic pattern. Until the instant invention, a suitable solution to this problem has not been readily available.